Hydras
Hydras are the common enemy found in Voided. They are always wondering around and can cause many problems for the players. Appearance A Hydra body seems to be entirely black, except for the claws and eyes. The black skin seems to be more of a slime which is formed into a stable and controllable shape. The hand seems to be a bit bloated. The bloated hands consist of only 3 claws without a thumb. The claws and eyes are very white and seem to glow as bright as neon. The normal average legs are replace with hind legs or something resembling hind legs which have 2 claws. They also have strange horn-like attachments on their heads. The mouth is also given strange capabilities. Black Skin Their black skin is made of the old human body which has been fused with/ assimilated by a strange slime substance that would turn the human into a Hydra. The slime skin is very squishy and when commanded by the host / slime, it will start to become a full liquid, transforming / fusing with other people, hopefully. Glowing Claws The claws of a Hydra are caused due to the slime never being exposed to nails (only experience with flesh and bones only). The nails are filled with the slime (forming the claws) that then is exposed to the new materials, making them glow bright while also being covered in the hard bony-like material keeping the claw structures. Hind Legs The slime gives the host hind legs, which makes the host uncomfortable for a few second until it realizes that the slime is making them "better". After experiences with a few animals, it believes that hind legs will improve every human quality. The Eyes The eyes seem to form in a dark void, which is actually the main piece of the eye, the glowing being the iris, pupil, etc. The eyes are altered, blinding the host for a few seconds, until the slime is done upgrading them. The eyes are now packed with night vision and other eye upgrades. The Horns The horns are what they are but also not. The horns are made from the same material used for skin but is hard at the edges. The horns are used to trap any sound or any other normal human capabilities coming from the human. They also act as sensors or limbs for echo-location. The Mouth The mouth is also altered, muting the host's capability of speech (but can still make sounds). The voice box, jaw and mouth is changed, giving them the capability to strangely communicate like raptors (proving that this slime existed that long ago). It also allows them to have a high pitch purr that either A. usually happens or B. happens during echo location. It is rare for a Hydra to gain back the ability to speak as a human. The Creation of a New Life Before the Hydras existed, the company Alterex had been trying to find a way to create a new form for humans which would ease the difficulty of survival. While the company had sent a mining drill to a cave, the crew in the drill had found a black slime that tried to get through the suits they wore. They were able to contain it and sent it over to Alterex. The company had been curious of the liquid's properties and tested it with a human. The slime seemed to cover the human with a large slime mass. The mass then started to slowly grow smaller and began to form a Hydra. Human After Rebirth The Hydra was very curious as it got up from a laying position. It looked at its new body. As it wondered, a team of armored men came to transport it. But as soon as it saw them, it leaped towards them and attacked. Whatever this slime did, it made the human hostile. One of them was stunned on the ground while the others began to get stunned. After it knocked them to their feet with it's speed, it went towards one of them and began lying on them. It took of the helmet and the armor they wore. The man had called for help but it put one of it's claw as a silencing signal. It began to fully lay on them and the slime it was made from began to spread to the unlucky man then formed into a mass which lead into a Hydra. This, to Alterex, meant two things. This thing was unstoppable (mostly) and this would be a new way to evolve the human race. Unchangeable After that event, they were able to secure it in a cell they made for it. As it waited, it would begin to hum and start drawing with it's claws. The head lab director of Alterex decided to tranquilize it which would put both the human and the slime to sleep. As they tried to rip off the slime, they realized that this new form was permanent. Something that Alterex liked. This had definitely reached the peak of interest. Modifying Hydras After the discovery, they had began creating more and more of them, still keeping them securely contained. They soon began to wonder if they could modify the Hydras. They had tried and successfully done it. They had called them the Hytex, a Hydra form that only occurs once in forever. The slime would begin with it's own consciousness. It would then find a host but then when they would fuse, their minds would be put together, sharing memories and thoughts and emotions. While they fuse, tentacles come out of the host and wrap around them. When this happens they get a ticklish feeling that never stops. They feel "happy" which is what infected people say when they have this happen to them. This is a very concerning thing for Alterex but they have not been stopped yet, continuing the creation of a new evolution. The Strike Back and the End of Us As Alterex began making more than they could contain, they had made other buildings to do more research and creating. As soon as the government caught on to this (since they used too much people and they knew that Alterex knew they couldn't be changed back), an outbreak had started. Hydras and Hytex would escape, causing cities to go quarantined. A couple months later and Earth had witnessed the end of the human race, creating the Hydra race, a race of creatures created by humans that had better stealth, better speed, less weight, infectious skin and other pros. There were barely any cons about them. Not many humans were left. But one thing is certain...the Hydras would roam the Earth and fuse with more humans for as long as they last which they will last forever. What Happens After Transformation? The scientists had done the research and have found out what happens after a human becomes a Hydra. There are a couple strange effects that will take place after the assimilation. Normal Effects * Lungs Become Larger * Eyes Gain Night Vision * Can Hear Better * Moves More Quickly * More Athletic Weird Effects * Tongue Becomes Really Long * Thoughts in Mind Become Blurred Away Due to the Feeling * Has a Need to Fuse with People * Skin, Muscles and Everything Else Become Slime-Like * Can't Speak Human Language but can Understand It * Can Communicate When Fusing or Making Strange Raptor-Like Sounds Hydra Classes When it comes to the Hydras, there are many different types of them (not including the Hytex). The list of the classes below will explain everything about each one. Default Hydra The default Hydra is basically the normal one which is mostly seen. They are good at hunting and work in packs. For some reason, they all seem to act a bit shy for a short while for no specific cause. This will be researched later on. They also tend to crawl or walk on all fours if chasing or just walking. Stalker Hydra The Stalker Hydra is the stealthiest version of the Hydra race. They have a lot of spikes coming from their legs, arms, and back and use two jaws to either, damage or chew on their prey. They have female like structures which was due to the first Stalker being female, causing a chain reaction. Brute Hydra Brute Hydras have a lot of muscle. They consist of two muscular arms, one of them having a large, hammer-like arm, having no claws and no features. They mostly seem male and female. Nothing has caused this to change yet. Terminator Hydra The Terminators earn their name as they are the most violent and strongest Hydra alive. They are two times the size of a normal person and have four arms, each ending with large hands with huge claws and long spiky, blades. They also have two jaws and multiple tongues. They are considered to not be based off a gender as it is hard to see any gender signs with the structure. Range Hydra The Range Hydra is also like a normal Hydra but it seems to have one arm that has tubes running into its back, pulsating while also having the look of a tumor-like build which ends with a tube-like body structure to blast any enemies away. The Hydra Brain As Hydras come from the human species, why would they attack them? While transformation, the slime seems to mess with the mind, the strange feeling that lets the host's mind relax. It then starts to let it act without thinking. Any thoughts are blocked out by the host's command (due to the feeling) and puts the memories away, refusing to remember anything. The mind has no use for the Hydra anymore except for being the thing that lets the body do commands. Nobody has figured out why they would let the slime do this to their brains unless they want to let it transform them. One Last Mystery As the question goes around, it is asked a lot. Why did Alterex do this? The Company Ruler, Hugo Vonstriski, had been through a lot in his life. his plan was to put Earth to it's end until he was fired and taken away. The new owner, Darwin Housing Jr had the idea of evolving humans. But he ended up creating thoughtless beasts that wanted to spread what they felt to others. This was contained until Wilson Dontel made a "mistake" that had caused the Hydras to spread. Wilson Dontel had not said anything about this after being interviewed before the Hydra Outbreak. He said that they "must have been tripping" as he says he doesn't remember this moment which could mean Hugo had done something to him. Darwin and Wilson had worked together after the Hydra domination to survive with leftover robots and other survivor employees. Trivia * Hydras were originally going to be used in a project that had to do with Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Another game's model was based off of a model from the Hydras original models: Vertical Inc | Prodigies * When the old models were made, they didn't have eyes. * Also when the old models were made, the default wasn't made first. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20191228 035932186.png|'Hydra Idle (On All Fours)' RobloxScreenShot20191221 140549329.png|'Hydra Reaching (Bipedal)' RobloxScreenShot20200104_022442698.png|'Hydra Going For The Prey'